Bowie Song Drabbles
by Surelady
Summary: Short word drabbles based on a Bowie song chosen each week on the JDB Fangirl Harem.
1. I Would be your Slave

**Disclaimer**: Labyrinth isn't mine…. Bogdamnit

The sun's rays beat down upon my head and shoulders. In her excitement, she let go of my hand, only partially clasped. The dry clumps of sand sail out from under her feet, pounding so gracelessly as she runs to reach the foamy surf.

I built this for her. It isn't real. The Labyrinth has no ocean; for such a thing is a resonance of time, washing away all memory and retaining it. But she wanted the nipping salty air and the illusion of space. An endless horizon; a destination that no one ever reaches, that no one ever ceases to reach for.

It reminds me of her. The girl that is closed to me as a fist. I would follow her. I would count her footprints in the sand, before they are washed away, stolen by that incessant sea of time. If she would unclench her hand, take my hand. If she would open her heart to me, our footprints would be in the sand…

But I don't sit and wait.

I don't give a damn.

I don't see the point at all.

No footprints in the sand.


	2. Queen Bitch

**Disclaimer**: No, Labyrinth is not mine. Not that I'm bitter about that fact…

There was an awkward pause in which neither one could think to say anything.

"So… Do you, uh, come here often?"

"Do I dare to hope that you've just given me what you would call a 'chat up line', my sweet adversary?"

"You would dare too much if you did, I think."

"Ah, pity."

"And you still haven't answered my question. But then, I suppose I shouldn't be all that surprised to find you in a place like this, I mean given the way you dress and all..."

"Hm, you're referring to the avant-garde style of this establishment?"

"It would appear so, Mr Narrator."

"That would be HRH Narrator, then."

"You're not here on, like a, date or something, are you? Cause honestly, I don't know if I could handle that."

"And once again, be still my fluttering heart; do you mean to say you are jealous?"

"Yes. Wildly jealous." The sarcasm carried even over the pounding music but he patently ignored it.

"Well in that case, my adorable little prude, I shall take you up on your unspoken offer to purchase me a beverage at the bar. I was trying hard to pull Sister Flo, the gentleman you see wearing the rather stunning hat, but she would have none of it. So your company will just have to do for the evening."

He clasped the young woman encouragingly by the arm and led her deeper into the dark club full of more gentlemen who were not gentlemen, like Sister Flo.

Her weekend had been at an all time low and it was only that circumstance which had persuaded her to be taken out to the notorious 'Queens'. At least she wouldn't get harassed by too many guys, her friend had reassured her. Ha! At the time she had ignored the bad feeling she had in the pit of her stomach.

As she felt his leather hand _accidentally_ caress the side of her hip, Sarah thought to herself, _why didn't I say no_.

* * *

**AN**: Based on the song "Queen Bitch" which I personally always felt was a reference to the glittering gender-mixed world of glam rock, given that it was early 70s Bowie. So yes the seemingly mixed pro-nouns used in reference to Sister Flo are deliberate ;)

Another comment online has it that the 'Queen Bitch' was something of a quick-witted, maliciously intellectual alpha-bitch who could give the "sharpest rebukes" - so this naturally led to the idea of a witty reparte. Sorry I know I didn't use much of the lyrics so this snippet might be a bit of a cheat!

Let me know what you think! :)


	3. The Pretty Things are Going to Hell

**Disclaimer**: Labyrinth is not mine. But I can close my eyes and pretend.

Nothing to do. Countless years, in fact, of nothing to do.

An endless monotonous stream of tedium drearily shuffling on bit by bit. There must have been a time, he thought, when such a thing as excitement and the quickening of a pulse was possible. Where did passion fly to now? And just what was he supposed to do with eternity? He thought he was breathing as any living thing would do; but really, who could tell and what point was there anyway?

_I could kick some goblins?_ …did that yesterday

_I could toss someone in the Bog of Eternal Stench?_ …did that half an hour ago

_I could strut majestically in my new patent leather coat?_ …doing that already

_I could steal away a mortal? Even if no one has made a wish like that in who knows how long._ …not allowed, against the rules.

He made a 'humph' noise in irritation. It didn't seem fair that a magnificent creature, such as himself, should only have a kingdom of ugly little cretins to look upon.

Conjuring a crystal orb, he commands it to show him "something pretty". Flicking quickly through the myriad of options presented to him, from a picturesque landscape to a work of awe inspiring art, he happens to stop suddenly on the view of a lake. It looks like a quiet park in the middle of some insignificant human town and is indeed pretty; however, it is not the view which has briefly captured his interest. It is the young girl, running with such wild abandon and joy.

To be that young and free, he thinks to himself. He knows it's against the rules but perhaps there was a way around it…

There is a glint at the corner of his eye and though he doesn't realise it he's beginning to look like the man he was in his reckless youth. _Youth; she wears it well. But that pretty thing is going to hell._

_

* * *

_

AN: Inspired by the first stanza of the song, which made me think of Jareth being very very bored and having nothing to do. Especially with him practically living forever and all that. A guy would get a wee bit bored, I reckon.

And sorry it wasn't quite a hundred words (again) so I've sneakily changed my story description to accommodate me ;)

Let me know what you think, cheers :)


	4. Love you till Tuesday

**Disclaimer**: Labyrinth isn't mine. But a gal can dream…

She approached with some trepidation.

"How long has been like this?"

"Since awhile ago, Lady." Sarah forgot that goblins couldn't tell time.

"Don't be afraid," she heard him whisper, crawling towards his 'beloved', which turned out to be a rather traumatised looking chicken "it's only me. The man in the moon. I was very lonely until I met you."

The spectacle before her would have been amusing if it wasn't so bizarre witnessing the Goblin King crawl across his throne room. Apparently the goblins had a sense of self preservation, since not one of them so much as made a sound or cracked a smile.

"Whatever possessed him to drink goblin ale?"

"King said something about a tues day. But we's don't know what that is, so we bring Lady here to make King feel better." Their little faces gazed hopefully at her and Sarah released a sigh. She wondered for the billionth time what she might have been doing with her free time right now if she _hadn't_ wished her little brother away to a self-absorbed magical king all those years ago.

"Jareth…?" He didn't seem to register her voice, as he had now captured the wayward chicken and was currently stroking its feathers tenderly.

"If you lie beneath my shade, I'll keep you nice and cool…" he whispered secretly to his companion. Losing patience, Sarah clapped her hands together in one loud bang in front of Jareth's face. His head snapped up and looked directly at her.

"Hi, Jareth… Whatcha doing there? With that… chicken?"

He hoisted himself up from the floor unsteadily, taking a few moments to correct his balance, before addressing her with all the dignity he could muster. "Sarah. It is my esteemed *hiccup* honour to present to you my Goblin Queen… Rosalinda." The chicken was held out towards her as though he fully expected her to taking its little claw in greeting. However, his pitiful attempt at making her jealous at least clued her in on what had led to this bout of self-destructive drinking.

"I didn't stand you up, Jareth. Our date was set for THURS-day. Not Tuesday."

Even in his inebriated state, she could see in his eyes the dawning realisation of what a colossal fool he'd made of himself and was now, in his clever Goblin King way, trying to think of his surest means of back-peddling. He was the master at such things.

"I only loved you till Tuesday… but I could stretch it till Thursday," was the huffy reply.

Rosalinda squawked indignantly.

* * *

**AN**: Just goes to show what madness you can come up with in half an hour at 1am...

Also, I blame the chicken video posted on BreathofNocte's profile for affecting my subconscious ;)

Rosalinda (4 time chicken toss champion of the Labyrinth) is property of Lixxle.


	5. Cat People

**Disclaimer**: Labyrinth is not mine… But it's one of the first things I'll rectify as soon as I get that plan for world domination under way.

I could stare into her eyes of green for a thousand years; my own inflamed a burning red. Blue tears swim down the shadows of my face, a flesh mask pulsating with blood enraged. It's been so long and yet one cold flash of green has me pulsing. It's only the fear of losing her again, I rationalise.

She draws back from the window having locked her green with my red. Instantly, she pulls the blinds. She's changed her mind.

Provocation was never so sweet. Like putting out fire with gasoline.

* * *

**AN**: 91 words this week! Managed to curtail my enthusiasm ;)

Comments and reviews are welcome!


	6. John, I'm Only Dancing

**Disclaimer**: Labyrinth is not mine. I could list a whole bunch of stuff that IS mine, though. So there ha!

"Really my love, this is quite unnecessary."

Silence

"Consider that everything I have done has been for you. I – "

"If you say 'you move the stars for no-one' I will not be held accountable for the violence that is sure to follow." He glances wearily at her balled fist. She was awful strong.

"Sarah, we have been married for nearly 300 hundred years. You cannot seriously tell me that seeing me dance with Princess Buttercup has made you… jealous?"

Silence… followed by an irresistible pout. He knows what she's after now.

"Kiss me, precious thing."

Silence *with sounds of kissing*

* * *

**AN**: Just a bit a sweet fluffy nonsense! And yes, that is THE Princess Buttercup, purely because I was watching "The Princess Bride" while writing this. Why was Jareth dancing with her and not his darling Sarah? I'll leave you to speculate. Although it could be because when I was watching the movie, especially the hilarious fencing scene, I actually found myself picturing David Bowie in the role of Westley. I think this was due to the fact that the movie came out in 1987, only a year after Labyrinth, and also because of my rampant Bowie obsession... In my defence, I think he would have been good in the role. Yeah? Thoughts anyone? Or would this be considered sacrilege on a great movie?

Reviews and comments all welcome my lovelies! :)


	7. Everyone Says Hi

**Disclaimer**: Labyrinth is not mine. Maybe if I bat my eyelashes and ask very nicely though, I could get to keep at least a little bit? Just one little corner? No?

Deer Sarah,

How ar yu? I am ok and so iz mommy and dad. I vizited that girl next dore and we played for agees on her new swing and she has a verry fat dog called Jones who licks yur face wen yu get to close but I liked him. I miss yu lots and wish yu coud see my new room all deckorated. I hav a piture of yu in a frame I sat it on my desk. They said yu took a big trip and sailed away but I no yu went away with him. But if yu dont like it and yu want to come home thats ok we can do all the old things we used to. Rite bak!

Luv, Toby

p.s. Everyone says hi!

* * *

**AN**: How will he post this letter, you ask? Pff, as if I have time to triffle with such practicalities ;)

Reviews and comments all welcome! :)


	8. Life on Mars

**Disclaimer**: Labyrinth is not mine cu cu ka choo.

It's a god-awful small affair…a tribute to the life work of Paul Anka, the film director who had made such profound cinema that had been the inspiration for so many other well known movies. Sarah takes a seat with the clearest view, an easy thing to do, given there are so few in attendance.

Gaze hooked to the silver screen, she immerses herself in his dream, and wonders about the man who had struck for fame, worn only on his tortured brow. Sarah has grown up since; no longer ambition or hope on her chartered course, out of bounds.

Only now a sunken dream. Only thoughts of another world… wonder if he ever knew.

Is there life on Mars?

* * *

**AN**: Paul Anka is a real person, though not a film director. He is the singer/songwriter who wrote the English lyric for Frank Sinatra's "My Way", a job originally given to a young and essentially unknown David Jones (Bowie) whose lyric the record company thought wasn't any good. So Bowie went on to write his own "My Way" song.

All explained by the man himself here in this brilliant documentary piece on the song (just remove the spaces): www. youtube. com/ watch?v= A5fV4KaMGbY

Reviews would be heaven! Cheers :)


	9. Be My Wife

**Disclaimer**: Labyrinth is not mine (repeat until crazy)

Valentine's Day... urgh. Sarah went downstairs to make her morning coffee and mentally prepared herself.

On the fridge her various magnets were arranged to spell out: 'Please be mine'. She scoffed, and opened the fridge door to retrieve the milk, slamming it behind her.

The headline of the morning paper read in bold letters: 'Share my life'. This was tossed aside with an eye-roll.

After rinsing out her coffee mug, she turned to leave for work but found the front door blocked with a huge man-sized basket of roses, complete with a banner that declared: 'Stay with me'.

Sarah pinched the bridge of her nose; then after a moment a pair of arms encircled her from behind, drawing her into a warm embrace. She felt the sensuous brush of his lips against her ear as he whispered: "Be my wife."

She leaned back against him and half smiled, half sighed. "Jareth, you really need to learn how to _ask_ a girl something instead of _telling_ her."

* * *

**AN**: Belatedly in honour of that dreaded holiday. I actually did get a bunch of roses this year for Valentine's... although sadly, they were not from a Bowie-shaped magical fairy king *sighs*

But more importantly, I hear you cry, did she say yes? Well, I shall leave that up to you dear readers.

Please leave me a wee review! :)


	10. New Killer Star

**Disclaimer**: Labyrinth is not mine but I do claim ownership of this chocolate Kik Kat. So there.

"I never said I'm better."

A huff of disbelief.

"You must understand, my love, that I have been running this kingdom for a long time on my own. Naturally, my judgements will take precedent over, say, someone who has only _recently_ been made royalty."

"So you want less interference from me? No more of my questions?" she asked too melodiously.

"Precisely" was the too hasty response.

A glare.

He cringes.

"I got a better way." She leans over and whispers something in his ear.

"Oh… my nuclear baby…" is his husky reply. He knew it was going to be hard having such a glorious brunette goddess become his Queen. He doesn't mind, though. She was the star on his horizon; and he would rather go blind from its dazzling light than turn his face away.

* * *

**AN**: This instalment is dedicated to the always wonderful and sassy Jane Russell, who passed away this week. She's my killer star always x

Leave me a wee review if you are so inclined! :)


	11. Seven

**Disclaimer**: Labyrinth is mine…. Nah, I'm just messing with ya.

It was yesterday I was given my prognosis. It was two days later that I had the courage to tell anyone else. Three people sat together with me in our old home; I'll never forget his face, I'll never forget her heartfelt words, I'll never forget how my little brother cried.

Four boxes only to pack up those belongings that could be demoted to "junk"; now on sale for charity, to belong someday to someone else. Five ignored phone messages from well-wishers. Six sleepless nights in a house full of flowers.

It was seven days before he came to me. He holds my face before him and stills my trembling heart.

It's been an age since those seven days; and as we lie together on his bed, I realise I have forgotten what my father said.

* * *

**AN**: Sad one this week, must be the gloomy weather.

Thanks for reading! And if you've got the time, would love to hear what you think with a wee review :)


	12. The Man Who Sold The World

**Disclaimer**: It's still not mine. Bogger. [wallflowerwriter TM ;)]

We passed upon the stair. It came as some surprise. I never expected to see him there. A chance meeting?

_Oh no… _

I gazed at the stair. Couldn't look into those eyes. I thought he died so long ago?

_Not me…_

I laughed but wouldn't shake his hand, seemingly outstretched. I try to continue my way back home, confident he cannot prevent me. For years and years I have freely roamed, the power mine alone to ply.

He smiles. _I never wanted control…_

_Your face, to face, with the man who sold his world._

_

* * *

_

**AN**: Amazing song. Amazing album. Amazing Bowie. Damn him and his... amazing-ness.

All comments and critiques welcome! :)


	13. Fashion

**Disclaimer**: Labyrinth is not mine, but in case it ever comes up for grabs…. SHOTGUN! :P

Why were women so contradictory?

"Listen to me!" she cried, only later to say "Don't listen to me! I'm talking with my friend." That she would call that ruffian her "friend"…

"Talk to me," she had insisted at the political gathering, wanting to be more involved. An hour later, she retorted moodily "Don't talk to me," despite his conciliatory gestures.

But his heart swelled when she said "Dance with me," in a coquettish manner. Unfortunately, as he approached her, he slipped and landed on something sickeningly squishy the goblins had apparently dragged into the throne room earlier.

"Uh… on second thoughts, maybe we'll leave the dance for later."

Women.

* * *

**AN**: A bit silly but I just love that part of the song!

A wee review would be marvelous dearies :)


	14. Look Back in Anger

**Disclaimer**: *checks drawer* nope, still not mine.

Humming a favourite tune, she leafs through a magazine and, yawning, rubs the sleep away. Appearing before her suddenly is the figure of a man, and in an angelic voice he says "I've been waiting so long, my love. Now it's time we should be going."

He reaches a hand out to her… she frowns.

"Take that look from off your face. You must have known you could never burn my heart out."

Recognition dawns in her mind. "Sarah's apartment is 3F1, not 2F1."

He coughs, shakes his cloak awkwardly, closes his eyes. "I'll be going then."

Once he departs, she continues her tune: "And soooo Sally can waaaait..."

* * *

**AN**: I myself used to live in an apartment that was 2F1. Though sadly, I never had any Goblin King visiters inviting me to run away with them, whether mistakenly or no. And yes, I really did mesh one of my favourite Bowie songs with that Oasis classic. I wonder if I get extra brownie points for squeezing two songs in there...?

A wee review would make my day :)


	15. The Motel

**Disclaimer**: Labyrinth is not mine, and no temper tantrum in the world will change that *humph*

It's from hour to hour and day to day. Today we live the same as yesterday, until today is no longer a separate idea. Today is simply yesterday again, down here. There is no hell like an old hell.

It's more than grief for an absent friend. Her luminescence infused our world, even as she exploded it. A light she lit in our hearts, now deprived from us, as we live in the shadow of _his_ vanity.

But we'll take what we can. Smiles and warm words through sheets of glass. "Don't hold back from me," she demands. "We are all fine" and "everyone says hi", is our reply, while we swim in a sea of sham. A razor sharp crap shoot affair.

And the silence flies. There is no hell; we ourselves are hell.

* * *

**AN**: A bit of a depressing entry this one... Extra brownie points to anyone who can spot the famous literary reference. Hint: think epic poem.

Reviews would be grand too :)


	16. I Can't Read

**Disclaimer**: Someday, I'll make my own Labyrinth movie, and it'll be amazing and loads of fun, and none of you nitpicky lawyers and copyright people will be invited! So there!

I stumbled into my apartment. Not surprising, considering that my coffee table is now in the middle of my hallway instead of its usual spot in front of the couch. As I continue to inspect the rest of my apartment, I find almost everything is out of place and various items of food are strewn over every surface.

My patience is immediately strained to the limit.

"Show yourselves. Now!"

Timidly, they creep out of their hiding places, eyes round with innocence.

"Don't give me that look." They know their adorableness is my weakness.

One bravely volunteers to speak on behalf of the group. "We'll clean it up, lady" he smiles toothily.

"It's not just the mess, you know. Do you realise how much money I loose every single time you guys do this?"

"Where does it go?" one of them whispers anxiously to the other. "Money heaven," his companion replies, knowingly.

I sigh. "Never mind, let's just watch TV."

"Hurray!"

* * *

**AN**: A bit of silly goblin fun. Obviously I felt the need to compensate for the previous depressing entry :p

Review my lovelies ;)


	17. Moonage Daydream

**Disclaimer**: Labyrinth mine is not, young Jedi.

"I'm an alligator."

"Well, I'm a space invader."

"That's not part of the game!"

"I can be whatever I want!"

"Nu uh, we're supposed to be _animals_. Daaady! Aelyn isn't playing right!"

"I'm not certain this infantile game is suitable for royalty. Did your mother teach you this game?"

"It's make-believe, daddy. Mummy says it's fun to pretend to be other stuff."

"You know, your highness… young children…" a slow and wise sounding voice interjects, "the man with no persona… is blind to…" before rounding off his thought with a loud snore.

"I think what he meant to say," his chirpy hat-piece piped up, "is that the play of personas is necessary in a child's development. The result of the streaming in of the unconscious into the conscious realm, simultaneously with the dissolution of the "persona" and the reduction of the directive force of consciousness, is a state of disturbed psychic equilibrium."

Two young faces, disturbed from their daydream play, look anxiously now to their father for guidance.

"Keep you mouth shut, you squawking pink-monkey-bird."

* * *

**AN**: One of my favourite Bowie songs. This idea was spawned purely from that "squawking like a pink-monkey-bird" line, which made me think of the bird hat (is that his name..?). I also loved the idea of Jareth's kids playing dress-up/make-believe. Then of course you get the know-it-all types wanting to attach some deeper meaning to the situation (with some help from Carl Jung). But our magical, awesome, Bowie-esq, Goblin King is there to put it right ;)

Reviews/random comments would make my day! :)


	18. Heroes

**Disclaimer**: Labyrinth mine is not. Simples.

"I," he declared with gravity "I will bake the cake."

A hush fell upon his audience.

"And you," he continued "you shall wrap the presents."

This was met with murmured noises of trepidation.

"For nothing," their king declared "will deter us from giving Sarah the most wonderful birthday she's ever had."

"Well, at leasts we has magic to help us." One goblin whispered to another.

"And no magic," he added "because we're going to show Sarah how much we care, by doing it ourselves. And that is that. What do you say?"

While some looked excited at the prospect of playing with the pretty sheets of paper, many still looked uncertain and downright frightened at the impending mess and failure of the proposed enterprise.

"Come on, chaps. We can be heroes, just for one day."

* * *

**AN**: This was a special edition inspired by the fact that I celebrated my birthday this week. And I certianly wouldn't have minded a big goblin party! :D

Reviews and comments would make lovely birthday presents too *hint, hint* :)


	19. Drive In Saturday

**Disclaimer**: 'Man has no property in man'; and neither do I have property of this.

**Drive in Saturday**

His name was always; immovable as a vast mountain, but free as air. Though all the winds of doctrine would bluster and insist upon a life lived along a much treaded course, his snorting head steadfastly gazed upon that fixed shore. No left and no right.

But who wants to live forever? What being of rational heart is content with a bureau supply of un-ageing men? – a maggot-minded, starved and fanatic crew.

A plea to empty air resounds with violence, presided by a vacant heaven. Where once he raged a sea that raged no more, now everything is still. Dread only for that truly hellish of all states – boredom.

His name was always. And on those bonnie, bonnie banks he and his true love will never meet again.

* * *

**AN**: Quite a few borrowed quotations from various sources in this one (I'll be interested to see if anyone can guess them). The last line is part of a lyric from a very famous Scots song called 'Loch Lomond', which I would highly recommend to you if you haven't come across it before.

This piece is fondly dedicated to Christopher Hitchens.


End file.
